


In Which Everyone Realizes Just How Oblivious Kion Is

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Kion is oblivious, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunga finally gets the nerve to tell Kion that he loves him... Only for Kion to completely and utterly misunderstand what he means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Everyone Realizes Just How Oblivious Kion Is

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write another Honey Lion fic ^_^ That's what I'm calling the ship, by the way! Honey Lion!

"Hey, Kion? Can I tell you something?" Bunga asked. He, Kion, Ono, Beshte and Fuli were just hanging out in the lair, not wanting to leave in case someone needed their help. Good of a place as any, he thought, as long as it was on his mind.

"Sure, what's up?" Kion asked, giving his best friend his full attention.

"I love you."

Bunga said it simply, with no doubt, because as far as he was concerned, he didn't doubt it. Kion just blinked, as though waiting for something else, before speaking.

"I love you too, you're my best friend. Is that all?"

Bunga stared at Kion with an expression of both amazement and confusion. Even their friends, who had stayed quiet to give Bunga the peace he needed to confess, finally turned to stare at Kion as well.

"Kion, I  _love_ you," Bunga said, trying to get him to understand.

"Yeah, I heard you. Is that seriously all you wanted to say?" Kion was genuinely confused now, and Bunga distantly wondered if Kion's head had been too badly hurt in their last scuffle with the hyenas.

"Kion, um, I think Bunga's trying to say that he loves you, like... Um..." Ono tried desperately to find a way to phrase the way Bunga loved Kion. Fuli spoke up, sparing him the trouble.

"He loves you like your mom and dad love each other."

Kion's gaze flicked between Ono, Fuli and Bunga. After a few moments, he laughed.

"Guys, I think my mom and dad are a  _little more_ than best friends."

Bunga allowed himself to fall face-first onto the ground in front of him, exasperated with his friend. Ordinarily Kion's slight obliviousness would be kind of cute, but today it seemed to reach devastatingly exhausting levels.

"Never mind," he said, his voice muffled.

Beshte and Ono just gave each other looks, clearly saying to each other 'Poor little guy', whereas Fuli just stared at Kion, waiting for him to laugh and say he was joking. Of course, he didn't, because he wasn't joking.

The day progressed as normal, albeit with Kion wondering why Bunga made such a big deal out of being his best friend, and the rest of the Guard wondering when their leader became so oblivious.


End file.
